Another Me
by BruisesX
Summary: Jeff was never sick like this, something had to be seriously wrong. Jeff Hardy / CM Punk mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_This isn't right. _

This was the only thing that Jeff could think of as he heaved his half-eaten breakfast into the toilet bowl. He had a match later today and he couldn't afford to be throwing up violently.

Jeff barely ate take-away food; he struggled to think of what was wrong with him. How could he have gotten food poisoning? Was it really food poisoning that was making him sick?

Having thrown up enough, Jeff walked back to his bed in the hotel room that he was sharing with Mark (The Undertaker) and wrapped himself in the bed sheets as much as he could.

The rainbow haired superstar's insides were cramping far too much for this to be passed off as food sickness. Knowing that he had a match in a few hours, Jeff set an alarm for an hour and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to attack him faster than ever.

* * *

When Jeff woke up he felt just as bad, if not worse, than he felt before he went to sleep. Mark was sitting on his bed reading a book and all that Jeff could think about was 'what is causing me to feel like this?'

Before Jeff could even think about what the answer to that question was, someone knocked on the hotel room's door.

"I'll get it, I don't want to pull you away from your book," Jeff said with a hint of sarcasm as he pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the door.

Mark chuckled before flicking to the next page of his book. Something was wrong with Hardy today but Mark couldn't quite work out what.

Jeff answered the door to see none other than Phillip (CM Punk) standing in front of him. Over the past month and a half Jeff had ignored Phillip as much as he possibly could.

One night after a match, Jeff had had a little too much to drink and Phillip was watching him for the night because he didn't drink and he wanted to make sure that his friend got home safely.

By the end of the night Phillip had ended up fucking Jeff in his hotel room. Jeff woke up the next morning with a sore ass and when he noticed that Phillip was lying next to him naked he rushed to put his clothes on and get out of his hotel room.

Of course Jeff knew that it would have been him that suggested the idea; not Phillip. Either way, they had avoided each other at all costs but when WWE had added a new story line with the two of them avoiding each other was harder than ever.

"You don't look too well, Jeff. Are you going to be okay for tonight's match?" Punk asked, seeing that Jeff was looking rather pale.

"I'm fine, what's it to you anyway?" Jeff asked, letting some built up anger get the better of him. "Why are you were anyway?" He added.

Ignoring the first part of what Jeff had said on purpose, Phillip looked at Jeff and said "I wanted to let you know that we have rehearsals for tonight's match in half an hour. Then we're on stage first."

Jeff thanked the black-haired man before shutting the door in his face and rushing to the bathroom to vomit once more.

"Jeff, are you alright in there? You've been vomiting all day," Mark asked, banging on the door.

"I'm fine, I'll take a shower and I'll feel better," Jeff said, flushing the toilet.

Mark didn't ask any more questions, knowing that Jeff wouldn't like it if he suggested that he saw a medic.

Letting the water pour over him, Jeff watched as his purple and blue dye washed from his hair; he'd have to dye it again soon. Once he'd made the effort to wash his hair and his body, Jeff turned off the shower and stepped out.

When he'd dried himself off and slipped on his regular in the ring clothes, Jeff looked at himself in the mirror. It seemed as though he was gaining weight. Jeff had been losing a lot of sleep so his eyes looked terrible but there wasn't much that he could do about it.

Knowing that he had rehearsal with whoever else was on Smackdown! tonight, Jeff didn't paint his face. He'd do it right before his match. Fresh paint was better than having sweat soaked paint.

* * *

Rehearsals were the same as always; making sure you knew what you were doing, knowing what time you had to walk out of the ring, what you had to say, etc.

Jeff hated seeing Phillip all the time. He didn't know why though, it was Jeff that left that morning, not Phillip. It was hard to be around Punk, knowing what they'd done together. No one else knew.

It was even harder for Jeff to stop himself from being sick. The constant movement that he had his body through only made him feel worse but he couldn't just vomit in front of everyone like that.

During their match was the worst. Whenever Punk touched his arm to throw him from one side of the ring to the other, Jeff's skin felt like it was burning wherever he touched him.

Not to mention the fact that the second he was back stage away from where fans could see him, Jeff ran to the men's bathroom and vomited once again.

"You should really get that checked out," Mark said, standing in the door frame.

"You should really be preparing for your match," Jeff returned.

Jeff hated it when people looked over him. He was a grown man, he didn't need people watching him all the time.

Mark sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Jeff alone in the toilet cubical.

"Are you alright?" Phillip asked, popping his head through the door.

"Go away," Jeff mumbled. He didn't feel like he had to throw up anymore but he still felt awful.

Once again Phillip ignored what Jeff had said and sat down beside him in the cubical.

"We just fought out there for almost an hour and you want to hang out again? It doesn't work like that, Phillip," Jeff mumbled.

"I don't care about what happened in the ring, I'm taking you to this hospital," Punk said sternly.

"No you're not," Jeff argued. "I'm not even sick."

"Bullshit. The second you slammed the door in my face back at the hotel I heard you run to the toilet. I was walking past to get changed and I heard you vomiting not even ten minutes ago; don't lie to me Jeff."

Jeff didn't say anything, he just got up and walked to the sink in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, Jeff noticed that he had to wash off the face paint that he'd applied before their match.

As soon as he washed it off, Jeff instantly regretted it. He looked like shit. He looked worn out and tired.

"Jeff, please. Let me take you to a doctor." Phillip rested his hand on Jeff's shoulder, making him flinch.

"Fine."

Jeff walked away from Phillip and went to the change room as fast as he could. Once he was wearing a black shirt that didn't show off the amount of weight that he'd gained, he matched it with a pair of jeans and walked out to see that Phillip had also changed into something a little more street worthy.

"Ready to go?" Punk asked.

Jeff didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and placed his bag over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank undertaker1465 and TayTay4936 for leaving reviews on the first chapter. (:

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Jeff texted Mark to let him know that he didn't know when he'd be back at the hotel. Mark was happy to know that Jeff was going to see someone about him being sick.

Jeff also texted his brother, Matt, to tell him not to worry about him not being back before everyone else.

Phillip didn't make conversation as he drove his car to the nearest hospital. Jeff felt uncomfortable sitting in the front seat next to Punk, he didn't know why he hadn't sat in the back away from Punk but he wished that he did.

"We're here," Phillip said, parking the car.

Jeff thanked him quietly as the two of them got out of the car and walked through the doors.

After sitting in the waiting room for an hour or two, Jeff was finally called. Phillip asked Jeff if he wanted him to be there and Jeff said no as nicely as he possibly could.

* * *

Jeff couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He thought the doctor was joking but once he'd been shown the results for the test he'd taken Jeff knew that this wasn't a joke.

He was almost two months into his pregnancy. This doesn't happen; men can't have babies growing inside them. Worst yet, Jeff knew who the father was; none other than Phillip.

That night a month and a half ago was a mistake. Jeff didn't know what he was going to do.

"How was it? Are you okay?" Phillip asked when he saw Jeff finally leave the doctor's room he'd walked into almost two hours ago.

"I-It's just a stomach bug," Jeff lied.

_A stomach bug? He wouldn't have been in there for two hours it was just a stomach bug._ Punk thought.

He didn't question why Jeff had a big envelop in his hand either. The two of them walked back to Punk's car.

As Phillip was driving the two of them back to their hotel for the night, Punk noticed that Jeff looked sadder than he had before he'd seen a doctor. _What if he's mad at me for making him go? _

Phillip focused on the road instead of worrying what was up with Jeff; he'd do that another time.

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital, Phillip," Jeff smiled weakly at the black-haired man when they arrived at the hotel.

"No problem. If you need anyone to talk to then you've got my number," Phillip said as he walked off to his hotel room.

The first thing that Jeff had to do was call WWE and tell them that he had to take a break. A nine month break. Then he had to call Matt and tell him that he'd be going home for a while.

Home. His girlfriend. _Shit_.

How was Jeff meant to tell his friend that he had sex with a guy and wound up pregnant? At the moment Jeff had no idea what he was going to do but first things first, he had to call WWE and tell them that he needed a break.

* * *

After some fighting over the phone, the company had given Jeff his nine month leave. Jeff had sorted out his flight back to North Carolina and he'd told Matt that was going home.

Matt's reaction went a little something like 'What? You got Nicole knocked up and you're going home to take care of her until she has the baby?'

Jeff told his brother than he needed a break and assured him that it had nothing to do with his girlfriend. Jeff made it quite clear that Nicole wasn't pregnant.

"Where are you off too?" Mark asked, watching Jeff pack all of his stuff up.

"I'm taking a leave for a little while," Jeff answered.

"Why?"

"I need a break," Jeff said simply.

"Have you told anyone else?" Mark asked.

Jeff shook his head, no.

"You should tell Phillip. He didn't drive you all the way to the hospital for no reason." Mark said.

Sighing, Jeff knew that what Mark was saying was right.

"I will once I've packed everything up."

As soon as his bags were packed, Jeff left his room and walked to the room that Phillip shared with Adam (Edge).

"Could I speak to Phillip?" Jeff asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure." Adam called out for Punk and Jeff waited for him to appear at the door.

"Hey, Jeff. How are you feeling?" Phillip asked.

"I've been better, yourself?"

"I'm alright. What's up?"

"Well...I'm taking a leave for a little while," Jeff said.

"You're what? Why?" Phillip asked, suddenly sounding liked he cared about Jeff.

"I just need some time off," Jeff lied by not really. He did need time off, just now he needed time off for other reasons. "My flight leaves in an hour, I should get going." Jeff added.

"Don't call a taxi, I'll drive you there," Phil offered.

"You sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"You're never a burden. I'll meet you in the car park," Phil said, realizing what he'd just said.

_Oh really? If I was never a burden then why couldn't you look me in the eyes for a month and a half after?_ Jeff thought as he lifted his bags up. His doctor told him not to do any heavy lifting but Jeff could handle this; he was a professional wrestler for crying out loud.

Jeff said a quick goodbye to Mark before leaving the hotel and meeting Phillip at his car.

* * *

Phil hugged Jeff when it was time for him to go. Jeff's flesh burnt, he felt terrible.

As soon as Jeff got home and told Nicole about the news, he was going to cry and sleep for as long as possible because right now that was all that Jeff felt like doing.

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think of this fic below!


	3. Chapter 3

"You what?!" Nicole yelled at Jeff.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to cheat on you!" Jeff tried so hard not to raise his voice but he couldn't help it; with all the emotions he was feeling right now raising his voice wasn't the worst thing he could do.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked, seeing that Nicole had packed her bags.

"Away from you. I can't live with someone who cheated on me. I'll come back for the rest of my stuff during the week, goodbye Jeff."

Just like that, Jeff was alone again. He had no one to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Jeff didn't think everything was going to be okay.

Reaching for his phone, Jeff scrolled through his contacts until he found someone that he could trust. Alice.

Jeff and Alice had been friends since high school, surely Jeff could trust her with a secret like this.

"Hey, Alice," Jeff said, trying to hide the fact that he'd just been crying.

"What's wrong, Jeff? You sound like you've been crying," Alice said on the other end of the phone.

"There's something I need to tell you, can you come over?"

"What hotel are you at?" Alice was used to Jeff being in different cities every day.

"I'm at home," Jeff replied.

"Oh," Was all that Alice said. Something must be really wrong if Jeff was at home instead of with the rest of his wrestler friends. "I'll be right over."

"Could you pick up some food on the way?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, what am I getting?"

"Um, ice cream, some frozen pizza and some sushi would be nice."

"You sound like a pregnant women with the cold hot cold food going on there," Alice chuckled.

Jeff laughed softly. If only you knew. The two said their goodbyes and hung up.

Once off the phone, Jeff moved the bed covers from his room to his living room and wrapped himself up in the bed sheets while waiting for his friend to arrive.

About half an hour later there was a knock at the door. Jeff didn't want to get up from his spot on the couch but if he didn't then he wouldn't get his food or be able to see his friend.

"Hey, Jeff," Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around the wrestler.

"Hi, Alice," Jeff returned, hugging her back.

"How've you been?" Alice asked, setting the bag of food down on the kitchen bench.

Alice tried to ignore the blankets and bed sheets that were lying on Jeff's couch along with a box of tissues on the floor. Maybe he was watching a sad movie or something?

Jeff sighed and ran his finger tips through his hair. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"Okay, shoot," Alice said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"I'm going to be a father," Jeff said. Once he'd said that that wasn't the best way he could have worded things.

"Oh, that's great. Who's the mother?" Alice asked. "Is it Nicole?" She added.

"I-It's not like that," Jeff said, biting back the tears that he could feel forming under his eyes. Nicole had left him.

"Okay, what's going on then?"

The two moved to the couch, Jeff shifted the blankets and bed covers and they sat beside each other.

"Well...I'm pregnant." There was no way now that Jeff was able to stop himself from crying.

"W-What?" Alice asked, not believing what she was hearing. Jeff was pregnant? How did that even work? Was it even possible.

"I wish I was joking, Alice," Jeff mumbled. He'd wrapped himself in the blankets on the other side of the couch and stopped himself from crying as much as he had been.

"How does it work? Who's the other father?" Alice asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Phillip, y'know, Punk," Jeff sighed. "The doctor said I'd end up having a C-Section. I feel gross."

"Does Phil know?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Are you going to tell him? Alice asked.

Jeff sighed. "I'm not sure yet."

Alice nodded her head and quickly got off the couch to grab the food that Jeff had asked her to pick up on the way here.

"Thanks for getting the food by the way," Jeff smiled softly as he began to eat some of the sushi with Alice. The ice cream was re-freezing so they'd have to wait a couple of hours before they ate that.

"That's alright." Alice returned.

Jeff and Alice snuggled together on the couch while they watched a movie on TV.

x-x-x

Jeff had realized a few things while he was watching the movie. First of all, he'd have to take his belly button piercing out before his stomach really started getting huge. Second, what were people going to think when they heard that he was going to take a nine month break?

People would assume that his girlfriend was pregnant. Right now Jeff wished that that was the case instead of what was really going on.

He'd also have to tell Phil and Matt at some point too. He didn't know when but for now he was going to put it off as much as possible.

"Jeff? Are you alright?" Alice asked, turning around to face Jeff.

"Fine," Jeff said, lying through his teeth.

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fucking fine," Jeff growled, letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Alright," Alice got up from her spot on the couch and walked to the kitchen to get her bag off the bench. She understood that Jeff was carrying a baby and he was practically meant to be an emotional train-wreck but he had no right to go off at her when she was only trying to help.

Without saying a word to Jeff, Alice left the rainbow haired warrior's house and began driving back to her own. Once Alice was in her car she immediately regretted her decision.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff sat in his living room with his head in his hands, thinking about how he could make all of this better. Alice had left him and surely Matt wouldn't want to talk to Jeff; after all Jeff just left WWE without telling anyone the truth.

It'd been a week since the incident with Alice had happened and all Jeff had done was mope around his house trying to think of how he could make things better.

Matt had called too. Each time his phone rang Jeff let it ring out; he didn't want to speak to anyone right now. He was pregnant for starters. On top of that he was pushing away all of his friends when he needed them the most.

Jeff knew that Phil would be having his four week break from WWE in a little while. Jeff was due for his break too but his had come a little earlier than expected.

Reaching for his phone, Jeff saw that he had three missed calls; and they were just from today. One from Phil and the other two from Matt.

"Hey, Jeff, it's Phil. Matt wanted me to call you because you're not answering your phone. Is everything alright? Give me a call when you can, we're both worried about you."

A few tears ran down Jeff's face as he realized how much he had worried people. Jeff knew that if Matt was allowed to he would have flown straight to North Carolina the second that Jeff ignored his second call.

x-x-x

"Matt?" Jeff said into his phone.

"Jeff? Jeff, I was worried sick. Where are you?" Matt practically screamed at his younger brother.

"I'm back home in North Carolina. I took an early leave," Jeff sighed.

"Why? You were going on leave next week anyway. One of the guys said that they heard you were going on leave for the next nine months, Jeff."

How did they find that out? Jeff thought.

"Who told you that?" Jeff asked, probably sounding a bit too hasty.

"I don't know. It's going around though, Jeff. People think Nicole's having a baby and that's why you left."

"I'm not with Nicole anymore," Jeff said, looking around his room to see it looking half as full as it once was. Yesterday Nicole came over to get the rest of her stuff.

"What? You loved Nicole!"

"Yeah, Matt. I know. I loved Nicole. I cheated on her," Jeff growled. His mood swings were getting out of hand as of late.

"You cheated on her? She was the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"I'm pregnant, okay? Will everyone just get off my case and give me some space." Jeff yelled into his phone. He was tempted to throw his phone at a wall but he couldn't be bothering going out to buy another one if he broke it.

"Pregnant? Ha ha, very funny Jeffro. See that's why I love you," Matt chuckled.

"I'm not kidding. Why do you think I'm leaving for nine months? I didn't tell anyone because it's no one else's business."

"Jeff, pregnant? But you're a guy."

"Trust me, I know I'm a guy. I worked that out a long time ago," Jeff groaned.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Matt asked the younger Hardy.

"I just need some time off. I'll come back to wrestling when I'm ready to."

"Alright. Phil's worried about you too."

"Not another one," Jeff sighed, tugging at his hair.

"Wait, he's the father isn't he?" Matt said, piecing everything together.

"Don't you dare tell anyone, Matt," Jeff threatened.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. I've got to go, I've got a match coming up," Matt promised.

"Alright. Speak to you soon."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?" Jeff returned.

"Give me a call every once in a while, let me know how things are. Also, call Phil, he goes on leave soon and he deserves to know that you're carrying his child," Matt told Jeff.

"Okay." Jeff replied.

The brothers hung up and Jeff looked down at the ground. I can't just tell him, it's not that easy. I'll ask him if he wants to stay over for a few days when he's on leave. Jeff thought.

Realizing that his back hurt a little, Jeff laid down in his bed and grabbed a book from his bedside table.

x-x-x

'Also, call Phil, he goes on leave soon and he deserves to know that you're carrying his child.'

John Cena couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jeff Hardy was carrying CM Punk's child? Jeff was pregnant? A million things were running through the mind of Cena.

"Hey, ready for the match?" Phil asked, placing his hand on John's shoulder.

The two were about to go one on one after Matt Hardy's match against Big Show.

Should I tell him? John thought. No.

The two watched Matt battle Big Show from backstage until it was their time to go on.

x-x-x

Phil had a hold on Cena's arm as he went to twist it once more. Before Phil could do that, Cena told him something he'd never forget.

"Jeff's pregnant with your child," John said only loud enough for Phil to hear him.

John knew that he shouldn't have told Phil but it was either that or he lost the match. Within a second Phil had gotten John in the corner of the ring, throwing punches until the referee told him to stop.

That's why Jeff took so long in the doctor's office. That's why Jeff didn't answer my calls.

After the punches that he threw at John, Phil had stopped thinking about everything and started focusing on Jeff. Truthfully, Phil missed Jeff and he just wanted to talk to his best friend again.

The bell sounded. John Cena had won the match. Phil's head wasn't in the right spot right now to be wrestling let alone in a match right now.

Phil left he ring and the first thing that he did was grab his phone from his bag in the locker room and dial Jeff's number.

"Is it true?" Was the only thing that he asked Jeff.

"Is what true? Jeff asked with a shaky tone.

"Are you pregnant?"

The line went silent. Jeff didn't want to tell Phil right now but he just wanted to know who told him.

"Y-Yes," Jeff stuttered.

When Phil didn't respond Jeff started panicking. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to get pregnant. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, I'm so sorry Phil," Jeff rambled.

"Jeff, it's okay. I was just stunned. I'm coming over as soon as I have my break. Get Alice to come over, I don't want you alone."

"S-She was over the other day but I snapped at her when she suggested that I called you or Matt and I haven't heard from her since," Jeff said, trying to hold his tears back.

"Hey, everything will be okay. Give her a call, she'll understand," Phil tried to comfort the father of his unborn child but it was a hard thing to do over the phone.

"O-Okay," Jeff said.

The two hung up and the first thing that Phil did was go to Matt's locker room to ask him if he told John about Jeff.

"What do you mean? I would never had told John, I'm his brother!" Matt screamed.

"I know you're his brother but when I was in the ring John told me. I just called Jeff and he confirmed it, Matt."

"Then he must have heard me. You had that match won, too," Matt added.

"Well what are we going to do if word gets out?" Phil asked.

"I'm not sure. Right now we just need to focus on Jeff and what he needs. You're going on your leave soon, right?" Matt prompted.

"Yeah, three days. I told Jeff to ask Alice to stay with him until I get there."

"That's a good idea. Everything is going to be okay," Matt sighed. He wasn't sure if it was a good kind of sigh or a bad one.


End file.
